


Lost in Communication

by Blooks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, katnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooks/pseuds/Blooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta tells karkat how he feels, but he doesn't /quite/ know how to react. I suck at summaries. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've finally re-visited this and I'm actually going to get shit done. This will continue on a semi-regular basis (no I won't disappear for a year again...) I you wan't to request any specific stories I'll write it if you send me the prompt!

"Karcat? She asked as she entered the room. She spotted him off to the right, sitting at a desk and working with something on his computer. 

He said nothing in response.

"Ooh! Mew are in here!" She chirped happily as she walked over to him. "So, I've seen me wand Purrezi together a lot lately.

"And?" He grumbled. "Is this more of your stupid shipping shit, because you've already asked me plenty about that today Nepeta."

"I was wondering if mew and her actually had any feelings fur each other. Just a straightfurward question this time."

"To be honest, no. Terezi can be a great friend, but I just don't think of her as any more than that. Are you going to leave now?" He sighed.

"Well there's just one more thing… I've wanted to tell mew fur awhile and I never really knew how so I just didn't but now I kinda feel like it's been furever, " She rambled, becoming more and more nervous with every word that tumbled from her mouth. "I really should but I don't really know how-"

"Jesus Christ." He interrupted "Will you just spit it out. I mean for fucks sake Nepeta." 

"Sorry. It's just that, well. I've been flushed for mew fur a really long time now and I just wanted to know If there was even the littlest chance that mew maybe felt the same way?" She said, looking at him hopefully.

He had known about her 'little' flush-crush for a long time now, but had never thought she would have the guts to confront him about it. He sat there, looking at her, his mouth agape. He honestly had no idea how to react. He liked her, honest. He just didn't know how to say it. He never had been an expert on romantic encounters.

Her face fell. She stepped back, apologizing. She honestly had thought that he liked her too. She turned and ran. Fleeing, her face flushed with embarrassment. He tried to say something, anything, but she had already left. He sat, then followed after her. He'd decided that he was just going to be honest. Moments later he had lost sight of her, but he continued in the direction she had went, happiness swelling in his chest.

Broken and rusted machinery whips by , visible for only fraction of a second through to door less openings as she ran through the lab halls. The only sounds she could hear were her own gasping breaths and heavy footfalls as they echoed off the cold walls. Her vision was blurred by the tears that she was so desperately trying to stop. She was panting, gasping for breath, but needed to distance herself from the mess she'd made.

She stopped, lent back against the wall and she slowly sank to the floor. The harsh reality of the situation crashed down over her with an unbearable weight. She hunched forward, letting it sink in. She let her tears run freely now. They created little rivers across her cheeks as they fell to the floor. She replayed it in her over and over in her head. Pictured him sitting there, silent. She silently cursed herself as she hugged her knees. Realizing how stupid it was of her to think that she could ever even spark his interest in the slightest, let alone get him to like her.

She looked down at her hair. Cut short to mimic Terezi's. He seemed to like it on her, so why didn't it make a difference for Nepeta? She spread her legs out forwards and moved her attention to her thighs. She never had liked her thighs. They had always been to big, to muscular, to thick. Aradia said that they were amazing and that curves were a wonderful thing, but she can't see it. 

She extended her claws then, dragging the sharp tips across the outer side of her leg. Her sadness had morphed into hatred and she directed it all towards her body. With swift strokes she made inch deep gashes in her leg reaching from her inner knee to just below her outer hip effectively filleting her skin into ribbons. 

 

The agony had been instantaneous ,and black spots had swam in her vision as she watched her olive toned blood gush from the wounds. It all faded to black as she watched the green pool spread underneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat searches, and someone finds her.

Sounds swirled in her ears, faint and unclear. Her head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes, to speak, something. Nothing. She realized that she was too weak to even blink her eyes open and opted to not even try to move. She internally panicked, not being able to understand why she was so cold, why she couldn’t blink, couldn’t move, why she felt pain like fire. As she focused on where the pain was she slowly began remembering things. Only bits and pieces came back to her though, Karkat standing there silently, her aching lungs from running, the pool of her own blood. 

I'm an idiot. I cant even help myself now. FUCK! She shouted in her mind. 

She tried opening her eyes again and immediately regretted doing so as even the dim lighting of the lab room practically blinded her. She closed her eyes again, then slowly reopened them, adjusting to the feeling of sight as it returned to her. She dragged her gaze from the puddle she was lying in to the doorway as she heard the sound of distant footsteps. 

"Nepeta!" She heard him call from somewhere in the distance.

Shit its him. What's he gonna say, is this when he sits me down and lets me down easy? Well at least hes been spared the trouble. She thought bitterly.

She tried again to move, and managed to shit her arm to a slightly more comfortable position. She could feel the crusted blood around the edges of her wounds. 

Can't even fucking kill myself.

She heard him call again.

"Nepeta!?"

She tried to form a response but all she could force from her mouth was a weak cry of pain. She tried to make a louder sound and failed miserably. 

As his faint footsteps grew louder she tried to make herself known, pushing down the hot embarrassment rising in her throat. 

Someone rounded the corner. 

His footsteps sounded lighter than she thought they would. She knew he was short, but he was still sturdily built.

As her rescuer came into view she saw grey sweatpants, but as she focused she saw mismatched shoes walking towards her. 

Karkat doesn't wear those. 

Her tired brain was spinning, trying to understand why she saw someone else, when she had heard him calling.

 

He jogged forward, calling her name every few steps. She'd been going this way, he swore to himself. It'd been over an hour and still no sign of her. He'd figured that she was hiding. Probably crying. 

"Fuck" he muttered, panting slightly. He was nowhere near as fast as her, but still had tried to catch her. Now his lungs felt like there was sand lodged in every crevice of their fleshy cavities. He had never been one to appreciate the glory of exercise, and now he felt the consequences. 

"Nepeta?" he called. I'm running around like a goddamned idiot. He thought.

He kept at it though, now opting to methodically go through the halls room by room.

She has to be around here, I mean where could she have gone? 

Even as he searched stupid thins ran through his head, thoughts of whether they would eventually become matesprites, if they did whether she would move to his room or he to hers. He thought about what their friends would thing, what they would say. He was sure that they all knew about her crush on him, hell even he had known. They'd danced around the subject just as he had. He'd just never felt like being in a relationship would benefit either of them, but she finally worked up the courage to confront him and he knew that he had to stop dicking around and talk to her about it.

As he walked through room after room, he started to tire. He'd been looking and calling for her for upwards of three hours now. 

He paused. He swore he had just heard some footsteps somewhere down an adjacent hall. 

Knowing her she knows exactly where I am and is purposely trying to avoid me.

 

He sighed, and began to retreat to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I told you all that I'd keep this and I meant it. Updates will stabilize soon. Remember, I take requests and prompts!!


End file.
